Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment. Specifically, the present invention is a device that facilitates targeted exercise of the gluteus maximus muscles.
Description of the Related Art
Exercise is key for the health of an individual. There are many different muscles in the human body and a number of different workouts that target each muscle. However, workouts typically do not target a specific muscle, but rather a group of different muscles. Workouts that target the gluteus maximus often exercise other leg muscles more. There exists a need for an invention that can target the gluteus maximus where the gluteus maximus is the main muscle of focus.